Final Fantasy Relics
FFR is set on the planet Rhea, an early industrial world where magic and steam power work hand in hand. Following a series of devastating wars, the heroes are brought together in their common (if eventual) cause of saving their world. Storyline FFR follows the lives of a disparate group of adventurers who fall in together as their world speeds towards a new and deadly conflict. As the story opens, the Eight Kingdoms War is drawing close to a bicentennial landmark, having laid waste to five of the original eight. With one kingdom withdrawing under a new theocratic leader, the remaining two have begun an arms race which threatens everyone. In a stroke of inspiration, the Church calls for a crusade to retake one of the lost kingdoms from the monstrous hordes who currently dominate it. Armies, adventurers and opportunists alike all converge in Crea, the last human foothold into the region, to press forward following the last attempts defeat. Among this new force comes the main characters and the events to follow... :WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD Pending start of LARP. Characters *See List of FFR Characters for additional characters. ;Main Characters *Arceval - (Engineer) *Enelyan - (Geomancer) * Wren - (Chemist) * Jo'rhade - (Thief/Bard) *Flyboy - (Gunner) * Celine - (Black Mage) ;Supporting Characters *Cidonia "Cid" Boffin - An airship designer and member of the Rune Seekers. *Leighs - Leader of the Rune Seekers. *Tobalmann - A roguish sea captain. ;Antagonists *Omnirector Ramuh the VIII - Leader of the Church of Serene Vigil. * Brother Tempes - (Time Mage) - A Vigilante soldier and bodyguard. *Sister Bestia - (Beast Master) - A Vigilante and field operative. *Brother Viator - (Mediator) - The monk in charge of coordinating the crusade in Gamemnon ;The "Daft" Knights *Congelo - A Dark Knight, the leader of the group *Melior - A Fencer and Scholar *Ocius - An Acrobatic Myrmidon *Validus - A Monk ;Mercenaries *Reod - A Dervish * Neria - A Blue Mage * Garr - An Evoker ;The Veterans * Barnard - A Guardian * Saffron - A Dragoon *Rymer - A Scout *Meric - A physician *Lacri - An Evoker *Lady Arna - A Samurai Espers *''See List of FFR Espers for more information'' The ancient creatures of magic and energy, the Espers long ago separated themselves from Rhea. Some chose to remain behind, surendering the buk of their powers, while the others continued their war in ((safehaven)) *Pandemona, demented esper of Air *Griever, a powerful young esper *Hades, A twisted esper scientist *Maduin, the engineer behind the 8 Wonders *Rudra, daughter of Bahamut and Tiamat Job Classes See FFR Jobs for more information. Organizations *The Church of Serene Vigil - Followers are called Vigilists **The Vigilantes - the militant arm of the Church. *The Rune Seekers - An international group of explorers and archaeologists operating outside the government of church's control. *Gamemnon Reclamation Forces - Commanded by General Vicks of Rhokan *Various armies, blah blah blah Locations See List of FFR Locations for more information. Planets *Rhea - the setting of FFR, 5th from its' sun. Rhea has 5 major continents. *Safehaven - A subdimensional world. Home to the Espers (temporary name) Important locations *Crea - a port city in Gamemnon, base of the Reclamation Army *An'seral - Former capital of Gamemnon, now a sunken crater-formed lake *Vigilis - The new capital city of K3, headquarters of the Vigilant Church. *The Lost Fleet - A floating collection of airships with a dark past. Transport *The Zenith - Cidonia's Airship *The Avarice - an Esper starship RPG *See Relics RPG for more information Background Final Fantasy Relics, or FFR, is the first fully original LARP designed by HMP. First conceived in May 2007, FFR began to take shape the following December. While based on the concepts of Squaresoft's Final Fantasy series, FFR is set in its' own unique universe, simply using FF as a reference point. FFR took quite some time to come together. Initial difficulties included getting a sense of what kind of story the founding members wanted to tell as well as reevaluating how the LARP system would work for this new game. Gathering a consensus of opinions and story ideas consumed much of the early development. Once the basic framework was agreed upon, story, scenario, art and costume development began. In July of 2008, due to circumstances and concerns, it was decided to repurpose FFR as a traditional pen & paper RPG when the LARP became impractical. This new direction vastly increased the scope or what could be done with both the story and the characters. Much of the work put into the original story and design was easily carried over into the new format. Founding Members *Andrew Eade as Arceval / Lead Designer for RPG *Colin Eade as Enelyan / Combat System *Cat DeNio as Wren / Character Designs *Chris Quinn as Jo'rhade / Costumes and RPG *Michael Lane as (the soldier) / Misc. *Chelsea Naughtin as Seline / Costumes Links *Final Fantasy Axis - Another HMP Final Fantasy Project *Final Fantasy Wiki - A key resource, and used for referential links. ---- Category:Projects Category:LARP Category:FFR